1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping assemblies, particularly to a clamping assembly configured with linkages, for clamping workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
A clamping assembly clamps workpieces, for assembling, processing, or transmitting the workpieces. The clamping assembly may include a pair of clamping blocks connected by an adjustable screw, which enables the distance between the pair of clamping blocks to be adjusted. Therefore, a workpiece may be clamped between the clamping blocks. However, during the clamping of the clamping assembly, the screw must be adjusted to allow the clamping blocks to provide a suitable distance for the workpiece, which results in a complex operation. In addition, when the clamping assembly needs to clamp or release workpieces frequently, it is a waste of time and leads to having lowered efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.